Child of Oblivion
|image = |mod = VIGILANT |pre-q = |giver = |suppress-xx=true |id = |location = |previous = |next = }} Child of Oblivion is a quest added by VIGILANT. Objectives Walkthrough To initiate the quest, return to the Temple of Stendarr. Once the player exits then leaves, the quest marker directs the player to Gwyneth. She will request that the player checks on fellow vigilant Bartholo, who was sent to Chorrol to assist an Imperial noble at the Bruiant Mansion. If the player inquires about the family further, Gwyneth will hand over Ilinalta report 4E 200, which briefly describes the situation. Head outside the Temple of Stendarr to ride a carriage over there. Once you arrive at the Bruiant Mansion, you will meet M'que, the Khajiit carriage driver. Upon approaching the south wing of the mansion, the player meets Bal, an Ayleid servant. Upon entering the South Wing, you will find a shadow of a child looming over the corpse of Marcus Bruiant, which carries Marcus' Key and Marcus' Note. Opening the door to the left, there several hall ways decorated with painting and armored statues. Take a left and go up the stairs. Follow the child's shadow into Marcus' Room. Marcus' Journal 4E 201 can be found here beside Bartholo's Journal. Additional loot from this room consists of several bookcases and chests with a novice lock. Look behind a small cupboard to see the entrance to the Blood Curse of Shivering. Activating the Blood Curse of Shivering brings the player to a rust covered room decorated in cages and spikes. Go forward until the fork in the road. On the right side of the fork is Marcus Bruiant who will attack on sight. Go back to the fork and turn left to find a series of cages with meditating Sunnaburo behind them. A spike trap will activate down the hall, and the player can wait on the side to avoid them. Go forth and down the stairs to find two Sunnaburo meditating in front of a fire. Continue down to find a throne in between two pathways. Going to the right and you will find the corpse of Heather, a Bosmer servant. On her body is a Note to Heather. When the player approaches her, her corpse will get stabbed by a series of spikes. Go to the left of the throne and find a Lalorburo and Joraneburo. Up the stairs is a Malaburo meditating in front of the fire and two more Sunnaburos meditating. Down the stairs is the final room. Watch out for the spike traps before the door. There are two Arpenburo guarding the Shivering Sybilla. Activating the blood fountain will grant the Key to Servant Room and teleport the player back to the Mansion. The mansion will now have a poltergeist like feeling, as doors will open as you pass them. Two unlocked servant rooms upstairs will contain minor loot. Go down the stairs and back to the main room where Marcus' corpse lies. The locked door ahead can now be accessed. Stay on the first floor and go left to Bal's room. A Note to Bal and Love Letter to Bal can be found upon his dresser. Behind his blood covered bed will be the Blood Curse of Corruption. In the Blood Curse of Corruption, go forward until reaching a Sunnaburo and two Malaburos in front of a fire. Patricia's corpse can be found on the left. Go up to find two Joraneburo having a party. Ahead will be an Arpenburo flying around. Go up the stairs to find two Sunnaburo meditating in front of a fire. Watch out for the beds on walls as spikes and enemies will come over of them. Jump over the gates to reach the door at the end. Another Sunnaburo will be meditating and up the stairs will be a Joraneburo and an Arpenburo. Continue to go up the stairs and jump across a series of spikes. Simply walk across but do not dally as spikes will come out of the bed on the wall to push the player off. Go up any staircase to find an Arpenburo flying around. In the final boss room will be Melena the Unclean who wields the unique weapon, Burnt Corpse. Activating the dispel will grant you the Key to Julius' Room. From Bal's Room, go upstairs to the second room and unlock Julius' Room. Grab the Key to Basement which is beside Marcus' Journal 4E 200. Once you grab the key, Julia will spawn. She will cause massive damage to the player and cannot be killed as attacks go through her. Simply ignore her and head downstairs to the Basement. Summil's Bloody Note can be found on the shelves next to some Firebrand Wine just before the entrance to the Basement. In the basement, Summil will wait. He will shake the screen and drain the player's stamina. It is impossible to attack, so just ignore him. In the butcher room, the Key to the Courtyard will be dangling from a chain in the middle of the room. Grab it and make a run for it. Once you come back to the mansion, the player will come out on the left side of the South Wing by Marcus' Room. Go down the stairs and into the Courtyard, ignoring Julia and her friends. You will find three deceased dogs and the Blood Curse of Foam underneath the pond. Upon arrival the player can see the whole level. Lamthor's corpse will be infront of the player and will contain a Note to Master Marcus. The level will contain several Graviaburos. Ignore them as their health regenerates too quickly to be killed. Clifford's corpse will be found containing Clifford's Note. Up the stairs you will find Balaburos which are similar to Melena the Unclean. These enemies can be killed for loot. A Malaburo and a Graviaburo will be ahead. From the ceiling, you can kill the Foaming Sage. It is possible to avoid the fire once you drop down. M'zaq's corpse will be next to the dispel, carrying a Note to M'zaq and M'zaq's Note. Upon activating the dispel, the Key to Bruiant Mansion North Wing will be added to inventory. Go into the North Wing. Go up the stairs and to the right to find Julius standing in front of the Key to Bartholo's Room. Bartholo's Room is just on the right of the key. You will find Batholo's corpse along with several books and an alchemy lab. The Blood Curse of Chain is just in front of his bed. This level consists of a maze. Take a left followed by two rights. The Balaburos can be killed but if they are too strong it is possible to hide in the alcoves. Down the stairs two Sunnaburos can be found. The player will now have to go jump down some cages and spikes. At the very bottom will be a Vabriaburo and the corpse of Summil. Ahead will be a maze with Graviaburo. Take two lefts and a right. Then keep going left until you reach a cage door. Drop down and kill four Balaburo. Activate all four levers where they once stood to get rid of the spikes blocking the door. In the final room is Bartholo the Knight of Bloodrust. Activate the dispel to get the Key to Julia's Room. From Bartholo's Room, go down the hall where Julia patiently waits. It is possible to hide in the side rooms, which contain minor loot. Go back down the stairs to find Julia's friend, Heather. She too is invincible so just sneak by her and go down the hall, up the stairs to the right to find Julia's Room. You'll find Julius standing in front of Marcus' Journal 4E 199. Enter the bloodstained wardrobe and go down the stairs and enter the Hidden Room. Inside you will find the Blood Curse of Jealousy and Julia's Letter to Marcus. Inside the Blood Curse of Jealousy is a re-imagined Bruiant Estate. Several enemies are surrounding it. They are easy to spot and can be taken out quickly. In the front of the estate, Julia's corpse is floating in the water. Julia the Crimson will be looming over her body and attack once she spots the player. Defeat her and activate the dispel to return to the Mansion. Once the player returns, Bal will appear in front of the player and express his frustrations. Once he makes a quip about the player's ability to survive, he attacks. Grab the Key to Secret Room off his corpse and leave. When you leave the Secret Room, you will be back in the Bruiant Mansion South Wing. Julius's corpse will be on the floor in place of Marcus'. The player has a choice to search his body or dispel the cursed dagger beside him. if the option to dispel the dagger is accepted, Julius' body will reemerge and he will attack the player. After killing him, Molag Bal appears to lend a hand to the player. Molag Bal will offer to help the player escape the mansion. It does not matter which choice is taken, as no matter what is selected, the player will be forced into Coldharbour no matter what. If the choice to submit to Molag Bal is selected, he will open an Oblivion Gate for the player. If the choice to die a martyr is selected, the player will be teleported to the Temple of Stendarr. Reincarnated as a novice vigilant whos mission is to check on the missing Keeper. Upon returning to the mansion, the player will see their burnt corpse containing non-quest item belongings. Once the player retrieves the horn of Stendarr, several Dreg of Sithis and the Black Hand appears. The player then has no choice but to enter Coldharbour. Journal